Question: Let $a\star b = \dfrac{\sqrt{a+b}}{\sqrt{a-b}}$. If $ x \star 24 = 7$, find $x$.
We know that $x\star24=\dfrac{\sqrt{x+24}}{\sqrt{x-24}}=7$. Because we cannot take the square root of a negative number and because the denominator of a fraction cannot be zero, we know that $x-24>0$. Thus, a reasonable guess for $x$ would be $x=25$. $\dfrac{\sqrt{25+24}}{\sqrt{25-24}}=\dfrac{\sqrt{49}}{\sqrt{1}}=7$, as desired, so our answer is indeed $x=\boxed{25}$.